


Hide-and-Seek

by MintyCho



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Biting, BlackIce, Blood, Hide-and-seek, Lust, M/M, Restraint, Sex, Shadow tentacles, Shadows - Freeform, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 23:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintyCho/pseuds/MintyCho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started with an innocent game of hide-and-seek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide-and-Seek

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you get ideas at three am and you can't sleep and you must. write. them. down.  
> Horray! My first porn.  
> It was good practice. I'm hoping I'll get better at it by the time things get kinky in Comfort Zones *drools*  
> I'm gonna go drink tea now.
> 
> Edit: Holy cupcakes guys. Almost 2k hits?! (; A ; )

It all started with an innocent game of hide-and-seek.

Jack had planned to spend his day with the kids, but things had taken an unexpected turn. It seemed like whenever he planned something, it always went completely against him.

Regardless, whether what transpired was in his favour or not, the frost spirit was now haunted with kinky nightmares from that encounter.

But back to what happened.

The day started off its usual way: Jack paid a visit to his very first believer Jamie, bringing a snow day with him. He and the kids that joined him began throwing snowballs, running around, tripping on snow and slipping on ice, falling and laughing their hearts out.

As the sun slowly began to set, they decided on playing one last game and call it a day. Just one simple and harmless game of hide-and-seek.

That's when things went wrong. Jack should have seen it coming, he practically played into the hands of the Boogeyman. 

He was strolling down a hallway in Jamie's house, looking for the perfect place to hide. He opened a random door on his left to find a storage closet. 

_Too easy._ Jack thought and closed it.

That was when something caught his eye. In the very dark corner stood a ladder, stretching upstairs. It looked old and barely used. The paint on it was chipped and the wood had cracks. It didn't fit the rest of the house.

Jack debated whether he should check out what's up there or not, but in the end curiosity got the best of him and before he knew it, he was already halfway up the steps.

He pushed the door up and poked his head in. It was dark and the air smelled of dust. Jack coughed and opened the door all the way, letting it hit the wall behind him as he stepped onto the creaky floor.

He found himself in a stuffy attic.

"Huh." He breathed as he took a good look around the place, fascinated with the things that were stored up here. There were mountains of boxes, old lamps, a torn up sofa stood abandoned in the corner, books with spider webs on them, worn out clothes. The place seemed to be filled with unending junk.

This would be the perfect place to hide, only Jack was sure that none of the kids would want to come up here. The place had a sinister and creepy atmosphere, it was dark and uninviting. He was sure that going up here would only cause fear for the children. Even if it meant letting go of a foolproof victory, he decided that this wasn't the best place to hide when playing with eight year olds.

He turned his heel to leave when he saw something slide out of the darkness. A shadow tentacle wrapped itself around his ankle and spun him around to face its master. 

"My, my, my. What do we have here?" 

A voice rich with amusement filled Jack's ears, sending chills down his spine. It sounded all too familiar.

"What are you doing here?" He asked Pitch, but the dark king smiled alarmingly in response.

Jack felt the tentacle slowly travel up his leg. It was distracting him, but before he could freeze it off, a hand moved under his chin and pushed his head up and his gaze locked with the golden eyes, staring intently.

"I should be asking you that, what are you doing loitering around in the darkness?"

"I was just about to leave."

"Oh, really. Why don't you stick around for a bit? I hardly get visitors up here." 

The tentacle was up to his back now, and it didn't show any indication of stopping. Jack was starting to lose concentration with that thing sliding around on his skin. Fear was boiling up inside him.

"So this is where you hide now, huh. The space under beds too small for you?"

He had to do something, anything to wipe that cool smirk off Pitch's face. Something to catch him off-guard so he could escape. But Pitch was having none of that, on the contrary, he looked like he was rather enjoying himself.

"As a matter of fact, yes. But let's cut the chit-chat, Frost. I've been bored lately and now that you've walked into my hideout, I'm not going to let this opportunity slip by."

Jack felt another tentacle start to slide up his other leg pulling him closer to the Boogeyman. A shadow shot out of the darkness and snatched his staff away.

"My sta-"

"You won't need it. Trust me." He purred against the boy's ear.

Pitch wasted no time wrapping his arm around the frost spirit's torso, the other arm cupped his cheek. Jack's face immediately lit up red at the warm feeling of touch, but he ignored it and tried to pull away from the man's arms. It was useless, he was a lot shorter and weaker. And without his staff there's not much he could do. With the way things were going it was obvious it wasn't for his benefit.  


Pitch chuckled, amused at Jack's attempts to free himself.

"So sensitive."

"I'm not sensiti-ah.."

He was about to retort, when Pitch's hand traveled down onto his neck, gradually moving the fingers around the frosty skin. His other hand slid under his hoodie onto his back, tracing warmth down his spine. Jack threw his head back, it was getting harder to breathe normally for him. Three hundred years, yet no one has ever touched him like this. 

And Pitch was undoing him with something so simple. Yet, somehow, it felt so intimate. Pitch's warmness and his long fingers gliding across his skin. So soft and careful unlike his evil demeanour. Jack was already half hard.

Without a warning, Pitch gripped the back of Jack's head and sank his teeth into his skin. Jack yelped in surprise as Pitch pulled away and licked the bite. 

"Delicious." Was all that was said before Jack felt himself being pushed back against a wall.

The shadows pulled the hoodie off him, exposing his chest to the Boogeyman's greedy, lustful gaze. Pitch snapped his fingers and new tentacles appeared, wrapping around Jack's wrists and pinning them over his head. Jack was surrounded by shadows, he could feel them. Warm, vivid, alive, squirming against him.

"Now, let's have some _real_ fun." His voice sounded hungry. He placed his arms against the wall at Jack's sides, completely catching him in his trap.

Jack uttered a loud cry when he felt hot, slick tongue slide over his nipple, it travelled upwards to his jawline and retreated at the corner of his mouth. Pitch licked his lips and kissed him roughly, quickly gaining access to the inside of his mouth. Their tongues swirled with each other and Jack moaned against Pitch's lips.

Pitch smirked, moving his hand to feel the bulge in the frost spirit's pants. When he heard Jack gasp, his smirk widened. 

"Eager, are we?" He whispered against Jack's lips.

"Sh-Shut up."

"Dirty talk already? You really _are_ desperate for this."

He slid off his robe, letting it pool around him and unzipped the guardian's pants, taking a hold of his erection. He began to stroke it, twisting the head. Every sweet moan Jack cried out Pitch swallowed. He was delighted that he didn't gag the frost spirit when he had the chance. The sounds he was making were simply marvelous.

Freeing Jack's mouth so he could experience the moans in their full volume, Pitch started kissing his jawline and went down his neck, leaving bruises where he felt appropriate. He wanted everyone to know who Jack lost his innocence to, even if the Guardians would smother him afterwards. He had no doubt they would. In his defence, Jack came to him first. And he just couldn't resist little Jackie when he saw him strolling into his humble abode so casually. So innocent, so tempting, so ready. So much more different from two years ago.

Jack let out a whine when Pitch's warm hand disappeared from his dick, but when he felt him tug his pants off completely and a finger laced with lube entered him he shut his eyes, rolling his head up and digging his nails into his palms. No warning, again. And he loved it. He wrapped his legs around Pitch's waist, pulling him close and unintentionally changing the angle of the finger with it. Jack gasped, twitching under Pitch's finger. It's amazing how much the texture changes once the angle is different.

Pitch kept his finger slow and careful before adding another one, stretching and massaging Jack's hole. It felt uncomfortable, but so good at the same time. Jack had to bite his lip to stop him from uttering any more moans. A tear trailed down Jack's cheek and Pitch used his free hand to wipe it away.

"That good?"

He nodded.

Pitch chuckled. "Just wait till I'm in you."

He didn't have to wait long. It seems that Pitch was losing his patience as well. He withdrew his fingers and positioned himself better, pushing his face in Jack's collarbone for support. Once Pitch entered him anything Jack was thinking about, all his worries about the Guardians finding out and the fears that were swelling up inside him just shattered as his hips began thrusting against Pitches. The tentacles around Jack's wrists disappeared and Jack quickly wrapped himself around Pitch, pushing out what was left of the space between them. He scraped his nails against Pitch's back, receiving a raw growl from the man. He repeated the gesture just to hear the same noise again.

Jack groaned when he felt the familiar warm hand return to his member as it began to stroke him once more. He was seeing stars, more tears were escaping from his eyes. All of it was too good, too intense, too new and totally over the edge to put into words. It was driving him crazy. And by the grunts that Pitch uttered every time he thrust into him, he wasn't the only one who felt like this.

The rhythm was picking up speed and soon both of them were gasping, completely lost in the sensation.

"Pitch, I-I'm-"

"Do it."

Jack screamed as he came and arched his back, pushing his head into the wall. There was Pitch. And only Pitch. Everywhere. In him. All around him. 

Pitch came soon after and bit him on the neck one last time, hard enough to taste blood. He licked the bite and breathed on it, pulling away to place his forehead against Jack's.

Both of them were leaning against the wall, panting and completely drained.

"Pitch."

"Mm?"

"The guardians are going to kill you when they find out."

He laughed hoarsely.

"I'd like to see them try. Still, if they ever do manage to achieve such an impossible task, then I'll die a happy man."

Jack grinned and leaned in to kiss him, but Pitch pulled himself out and set the guardian down, holding him by his shoulders.

"I should go. It won't be long till they find you."

_Oh, right. The kids._

Jack pouted, his heart suddenly feeling heavy, but nodded in understanding as they got dressed. Pitch gave him some sanitary wipes to clean up the come on his stomach and chest. 

Once Jack was fully dressed with staff back in his hand he turned to the Boogeyman. 

"Hey, um. Is it.. Do you.. Are we-"

Pitch planted a soft kiss on his lips, silencing him.

"You know where I live. Come by some time. I hardly get any visitors." He smirked, sliding away and vanishing into the darkness.

Jack grinned and turned around to climb down the ladder.

He was definitely taking him up on that offer.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. *hides in a corner*  
> Thanks for reading! *hands you cookies*  
> I'm gonna have to get better at writing porn though. o_o''


End file.
